Aqueous dispersible defoamers containing an organopolysiloxane, filler and dispersant are known in the art. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 114,874 to Pirson et al, describes self-emulsifiable antifoams containing an organopolysiloxane, filler, a water-soluble cellulose derivative and a dispersant having the formula EQU R COO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 SO.sub.3 M,
where R is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having at least 7 carbon atoms in which at least 10 percent of the number of R radicals have at least 11 carbon atoms and M is an ammonium radical or an alkali metal atom.
In contrast to the defoamers known heretofore, the aqueous defoamers of the present invention are more readily dispersible in water.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide aqueous dispersible defoamers. Another object of this invention is to provide defoamers which are readily dispersible in water. A further object of this invention is to provide aqueous dispersible defoamers which have improved stability.